


One Last Study Session

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy days, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With finals on the horizon, Melinda and Phil get together for one last late night study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> For the Philinda Bad Days challenge.

“Final exams on close quarter combat are tomorrow.” Melinda quirked an eyebrow, flexed her toes as she reached out to tap the book he was reading with a long, slender leg. “You ready to take me down, Coulson?”

“What makes you think we'll be paired together? Fury likes change- besides, after the last sixteen times that _you_ took _me_ down I think he was ready to pit you against Romanov.”

“Quit projecting your perverted male fantasies on to me, Phil, and toss me a few of those questions.” They'd chosen his room for their last study session- the argument on Melinda's end being that hers was not only on the farther side of the campus but also currently occupied by Natasha Romanov and her current underclassman fling. “History of S.H.I.E.L.D, right? What chapter did you start with?”

“Carter's Last Stand.” 

“They really named it that? Tell me they didn't really name it that.” 

“They really named it that.” He'd laughed- he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself, although he'd never admit it to Melinda- when he'd skimmed the chapters to find the right one to start, and stumbled across the pages depicting Margaret 'Peggy' Carter's final days as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. “It's the penultimate chapter- I thought you'd rather go over that than the chapter about Nick.”

“We hear enough of that at the bar- I think it's safe to say that neither of us are going to fail that particular section.” The slender leg withdrew from where it hovered, still, behind his book, and Phil caught a glimpse of glittering silver polish on the nails. “And using words like penultimate aren't going to do anything to impress me, Phil.”

“If anything's impressing anyone, it's that nail polish.” He chuckled at the deep eye roll, leaned back to dodge the crumpled paper that arched over his head. 

“Tea with my mother. You  _know_ how she notices everything.” Melinda reached out for the mug on the bedside table, swallowed a mouthful of the contents with a smile that quickly morphed into an expression he'd never seen before. 

“You all right?”

“What the hell  _is_ this?” 

“Coffee,” Phil glanced down at the floor beside him, realized with a frown that he'd taken the wrong one when he'd moved from his place on the bed to the comfortable beanbag chair, and the unmistakable scent of jasmine reached his nose when he lifted it to investigate. “You have my coffee.”

“I hate coffee.” The look of panic was almost enough, he thought, to have him reaching for the camera in his desk and snapping a picture of the typically unflappable Melinda May scraping wildly at her tongue with manicured fingers. Pity had him standing, handing over the cooled tea with a grin and watching her gulp the contents down with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Why do I have your coffee?”

“I took the wrong one- I'm sorry.” She glanced down at the mug in her hand, over at the mug beside her with a lopsided grin. “What is it?”

“I may have left my gum in there- you probably want to make yourself another cup.”  
“I'll take that under advisement. I'm sure spearmint doesn't pair that well with Italian Roast, anyway.” He stood up, reached for the two mugs and  headed for the tiny coffeemaker in the corner. “How about you start firing questions at me, and I'll get the tea brewing? No point in wasting time.”

“Sure.” The studying together was something he'd started to look forward to, and as Phil began to brew the pot of hot water he wondered if Melinda was going to miss the late night sessions as much as he did. 

When he turned around a second later to find that she'd fallen asleep on his bed like she did with  _ every _ study session...he knew, without a doubt, that she would.

 


End file.
